Choosing the One (One-Shot, Sorry to everyone that submitted)
by RadicalLlama
Summary: Mom wanted me to sign up for the Selection. I really didn't want to, I didn't like Prince Aspen. He seemed so boring on the Report. I already liked my life, I already have a secret boyfriend-Maxon Shreave. He was a Six, a caste below me, but I loved him and I know that he feels the same about me. Someday, we are going to be married. But what if I get Selected?


**Disclaimer- All Rights Belong To Kiera Cass.**

**Chapter One**

I went to grab some popcorn for the Report that'll start in a few minutes. Tonight's Report will show who the Selected was. My mother wanted me to sign up, I said no, then she said I could have half of the money that I earned from my gigs so I decided it wouldn't hurt to try. It's not like I was gonna get selected anyways, so I said yes. I had no intention of being future Princess or being Prince Aspen's wife. I already have a boyfriend. Except, no one knows about us. His name is Maxon Schreave.

He works as a servant for some rich Three. He's muscular and had honey blonde hair. He has 6 younger siblings and his father always gets drunk and does nothing for the family, so he has to be the man and work for them. Many girls adore him. He's my childhood friend and 2 years ago, we started meeting every week at my tree house. There we talk and eat together and sometimes kiss. Someday, we are going to get married and have kids of our own. Sure it means I'll have to quit singing and be a Six, but if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with him, I don't care.

I could hear the Report starting. I put some salt and pepper in my popcorn and headed out to the living room. I took a seat in the rocking chair and started munching on the buttery goodness of microwaved popcorn.

"Hey can I have some?" asked May.

"No get your own" I said teasingly as I handed her the popcorn bowl.

Gavril talked on and on about the Selection and how excited he was for Prince Aspen. King Elec talked about the war in New Asia and updated us on what was happening. What seemed like 5,000 boring minutes later, it was time to see who the Selected was.

"Miss Scarlette Kaye Tidwell of Whites, Three" a photo of a girl with wavy black hair and blue-gray eyes showed. Aspen smiled.

"Miss Jocelyn Santana Hummel of Yukon, Three" I saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Aspen whispered something to his father and his father smiled.

"Miss Hermione Hilary Clinton of Sota, Three" a girl with tan skin and brown hair popped up.

I turned towards my mother and May.

"There's an awful lot of Thr-"

"Miss America Singer of Carolina, Five" I jerked my head towards the T.V and there I was. The picture of me imagining my future with Maxon. I looked radiant and hopeful. I looked like I was in love, and some moron thought that love was for Prince Aspen when it really was for Maxon. Gerad started dancing and May jumped up sending popcorn everywhere. I think Dad was smiling behind his book but it was hard to make out. Mom screamed by my ear. I missed what Aspen's expression was. The phone rang and it didn't stop for days.

**Hey guys! Somehow my other story, Finding the One, got deleted, so I'll be making a NEW story and make this one a SYOC too. As for the people that already submitted for Finding The One, I'll be transfering your OC to this story. I hope you understand, because I don't think that made sense... Oh well. Here's the SYOC form:**

Name:

Age:

Caste:

Job:

Province:

Family:

Interest and/or Hobbies:

Personality:

Appearance:

What would they wear during the Selection?

Make-Up, Hair, Facial Features:

Make-Up and Hair during the Selection:

History and Background:

Romantic History:

Extra Information:

**I'll begin writing the story when all 25 OC are submitted (I'll make the 10 that will get eliminated during breakfast.)**

**Thank you guys for your support. **

**~RK**

**P.S- this is my first FanFic and I am not experienced. Sorry if I got the facts wrong or it isn't that good. I tried though...  
**

**P.P.S- I know that it's short, but I need more submissions.**

**P.P.P.S- If you have an account, please P.M me your submissions, if not (Guests), you may post your submissions as a review**

* * *

**UPDATE- I actually broke the rules so Finding the One got deleted. Whoopsies haha.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
